


Red String

by mildsweetness



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Coffe Shop worker Sougo, Flower shop worker Tamaki, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildsweetness/pseuds/mildsweetness
Summary: Spending the evening trapped in his university's library together with another student during a storm WAS NOT something Sougo expected to happen in his life, ever.Little did he know of the shape his life would take after this fateful evening.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dear Butterfly: MEZZO" Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect my work to be 15k xD But I got the inspiration where I could mix two of my Dear Butterfly's prompt and here I am!!  
> I broke it into chapters for easier reading!! 
> 
> My fic for @umelovemail on twitter!! I hope you like it!!

It never occurred to him, not once in his life, that he'd be stuck in this kind of situation. It seemed too far fetched to happen in real life when he saw them happen in movies, or the shougo manga he occasionally checked out of absolute boredom. 

But there he is, locked in his university library, a storm roaring outside with no signs of letting up anytime soon. Luckily -or not- he isn’t alone; another student is right by his side, clinging to him in the darkness, shaking slightly with cold -or terror, he isn’t sure-. Despite how he usually felt uncomfortable with people being this close to him, he took pity on the boy and let him be.

To someone as precise and thorough with their tasks as Sougo, it seems extremely illogical to him that the librarian would miss on  _ not only one, but two  _ students who stayed behind and locked them up in there. No matter how much he tried to think of a reason, he just can’t come up with one. But this shouldn't be his main concern. Right now he is locked in the darkness with what seems to be a power outage, the curtains of the large windows pulled down and blocking whatever little light that might seep from outside. The guy who is with him is hopelessly, angrily, flicking the light switches. However, it is futile, the lamps above them won’t come to life. 

"God fucking dammit," the other student grumbles in frustration, and Sougo winces slightly at the language. He still has troubles getting his ears used to it, despite being away from the sophisticated, aristocratic environment of his household for two years now. After a sigh of resignation, the firm grip the boy had on his arm eases into a grip on his clothes. Once again, the fleeting thought of how much the other student must've been scared of the dark crosses his mind. He keeps it locked in his head.

"Please calm down, there's no use getting angry. All we can do is wait here," Sougo says soothingly, trying to get the student's nerve to settle down a bit. "I don't think the storm will last all night, and once the power returns, we can call for help." 

"Yeah, you're right," The student says after a short pause, voice laced with irritation. "At least I'm not alone," Sougo, with how accustomed his eyes got to the dark, could see the tension in the student's shoulders ease a bit. Maybe safety was starting to finally replace fear in the boy's muscles in the presence of the other, even if they don’t know each other at all.

"Let's sit down and wait for now," With that, they walk to the nearest table and pull two chairs, sitting beside each other.

Once again, Sougo wonders how in the world they ended up in this situation. 

* * *

The day started normally. He had only afternoon classes, and his shift at the coffee shop was a night one. Because he was returning to the shop after classes, he didn't feel the need to bring his bag with him.

However, the second afternoon class was abruptly canceled, and Sougo found himself with too much free time in his hands and nothing to do. Momentarily, he thought about taking the opportunity for a nap; he'd been constantly busy with his studies and job. He hadn’t had any proper rest in a long while, and the idea was tempting. 

Eventually, he decided against it, and thought the opportunity would be better used for more studying in the library. That was where he settled in for the remaining hours before his night shift started. He chose a very distant, hidden corner in the library, his favorite spot for studying in the whole giant library of his university, and started dedicatedly studying. 

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he opened his eyes again, it was dark, with the horrifying sounds of thunder in his ears... along with a choked, weak sob, coming from somewhere inside the library. 

Alarmed, Sougo stood up, trying to make his eyes take in the thin shapes of his surroundings. Lightning struck in the sky and momentarily illuminated the room for him, making him see that he was still in the library.

His brain worked quickly, so he probably fell asleep while he was still working on his assignment, and his sleep was too heavy he didn't feel what happened around him or when everyone left or when the storm began. He could feel the throbbing pain from sleeping on the table in his neck.

Again, the faint sobbing reached his ears. Someone was crying, obviously close by. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out loudly, trying to make his way in the dark to where he thought was the direction of the sound.

A harsh gasp of breath answered him first, followed by the rough voice of a man. "I'm here! Someone's here!!!" The voice sounded strained, heavy with fear and ringing with hope. The man was probably happy he wasn't alone in this place. He heard the obnoxious sound a chair made when it was harshly moved on the wooden floor, resounding in the spacious library. 

Even with so many sounds that could point out where the man is, Sougo could only know a direction, and not a precise place. Unless they wanted to play a game of finding each other in the dark in this place and hurting themselves by repeatedly bumping into tables or chairs, Sougo couldn't move freely depending on his assumptions alone. 

A bolt of lightning erupted in the sky, illuminating the place for a split second and producing a frightened shriek from the man. Feeling even more disheartened for the poor, frightened man, he called out again.

"Don't worry, you're not alone." Sougo tried to make his voice sound as soothing and comforting as possible, while maintaining a high enough volume to be heard over the relentless storm and wind outside. Then, deciding to take a risk, he made his way through the hall to where the man was standing, depending on his senses and the occasional illumination from the lightning. Why did their university library have to be so big?

Finally, Sougo made his way to the other man's side, who latched onto his arm the moment he felt him within his reach. Sougo tensed up for a moment, unappreciative of the unsolicited contact, but he relaxed and let it go when the boy spoke up. "Thank you… I'm really not good with the dark and roaring storms…" His voice was honestly grateful, and it wasn't like Sougo hated contact _ that _ much, so he supposed it was okay.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're fine now." Sougo said, wearing his best pleasant polite smile on his face even knowing it would go unnoticed if not for the lightning outside. 

"Thanks!!! you're a good man, you... Your name is??" 

"Osaka Sougo." Sougo felt inwardly embarrassed at the compliment. 

"Yotsuba Tamaki! Nice to meet you, Sou-chan!" Tamaki's tight grip on Sougo's arms went a bit lax. 

"S-Sou-chan…?" Sougo mumbled to himself, in a mix of surprise and concealed disapproval. This Tamaki person was too friendly to opt to make a nickname for him immediately after he introduced himself. “Yeah, we’re stuck together, so that means we’re friends now,” Tamaki explains, as if this is the most valid reasoning in the world. At that, Sougo sighs mildly and decides to just flow with it. "Anyway, don't you have your phone on you? We can call for help." Sougo asks. 

"It's dead." 

_ Great, _ Sougo thought.  _ Now we have no way to contact anyone outside until the power returns.  _ Was the power really out, though? Or were the lights just turned off? "Let's check to see if we really have no electricity here." Sougo then turned around in the direction of the light switches at the front of the library, and the pair of hands immediately returned their deathly grip on his shoulders. He heard Tamaki mumble 'okay' as he followed very closely, way less composed about the continuous bolting lightning than the initial panicky state he was in. 

* * *

They sit in relative silence for a while -save for the noise the storm made outside-, their minds thinking back to the situation at hand. Sougo was frustrated on the inside; as far as he knows, the university should have a backup power system that the building automatically switches to in times of need, but that wasn't the case that time. Now they have to sit and wait, hopefully not for so long.

It was finally Tamaki who broke the silence between them after what felt like a long time of it, "Sou-chan, what do you study?" 

"Music. A sophomore. How about you, Tamaki-kun?" He leaves out the fact that he is a 22 year old student who enrolled really late for this major for reasons. 

"Second year. I’m gonna be a kindergarten teacher." 

Both of them go quiet after that, but Sougo isn’t bothered by it. However, the student doesn’t share the same sentiment, because after a while, he hisses at Sougo. “Sou-chan, say something!”

“Say what?” Sougo asks with a minuscule tilt to his head.

“I don’t know, anything! It’s scary,” Tamaki’s voice cracks with fear. 

The storm continues to howl outside, and Sougo hears Tamaki’s muffled, scared whine. Feeling bad for him once again, he relents and talks, or so he tries. They try to keep the conversation alive, but it dies quickly because neither of them know  _ what _ to talk about, and Tamaki is not pleased. 

“Ughh… Aya must be worried,” He groans, frustrated.

“Aya?” The question leaves Sougo’s mouth unintentionally.

“She’s my younger sis.”

“I see…” 

No more words are exchanged between them for a while until Tamaki speaks up again.

“I know! Sou-chan, you’re in music stuff, right? Sing something!”

“S-Sing?!” Sougo is taken aback by the unexpected request. 

“Yeah, sing! It will be less scary that way,” Then, Tamaki adds as if he remembered, “Please!” He clasps his hands together over his face. 

“...Okay,” Sougo sighs then says gently. He can do this much, if it can help the other. Kicking his hesitation and nervousness away, he starts singing one of his uncle’s songs. It's a cheerful one, and despite the ache in his chest, it dissipates some of the gloom casted by the storm. 

When he’s done, Tamaki claps, and the sound startles him a little. “Woah, amazing, Sou-chan! So pretty!”

“Do you feel better?” Sougo asks, feeling his lips stretch into a soft smile.

“Yeah!” Tamaki says, and the enthusiasm and genuinity Sougo feels in his voice make him feel warm. He feels a long-forgotten pride swell in his chest at Tamaki’s appreciation for his uncle’s song, something that he used to feel a long time ago around his uncle’s past fans. “The song is good, your voice is pretty,” Tamaki pauses shortly. “I like it.”

_ Oh, _ Sougo didn’t expect praise for his voice. It embarrasses him, but it also grows a small bubble of joy in his chest.  _ It is a pleasant feeling _ , Sougo thinks. “Sing again!” Tamaki demands, and Sougo can’t help but obey. 

When both of them make it out finally that night and return to their respective homes, Sougo dreams of something; warm sunlight, shades of trees, and a small shrine.


	2. Chapter 2

Sougo doesn’t think he will see Tamaki again.

At least he thought so, until the first week of the second semester, weeks after the incident, in one of the shared classes with other faculties. He walks in, takes his seat, and barely a few minutes later he’s greeted with Tamaki’s grinning face. “Sou-chan!” He exclaims, taking a seat beside him. “I thought we’ll never see each other again. I was sad.”

On Tamaki’s request, both of them exchange phone numbers and LINE IDs. Later into the lecture, their professor says there will be projects to work on and requests everyone to pair up for it.Tamaki -who was sleeping throughout the entire lecture, ignoring Sougo’s attempt to wake him up- now turns to him and asks him the question Sougo expects. 

“Wanna pair up with me?” 

“Okay,” Sougo nods with a smile. He doesn’t think it will be bad to work with Tamaki on this. 

* * *

In fact, it is so difficult to work with Tamaki on the project. 

Sougo didn’t expect for them to collide and crash more often than not. Sougo’s usually quiet flat witnessed Tamaki’s loud voice and Sougo’s stern tone as both of them fought frequently. 

Tamaki hates paperwork with a passion, and his attention span is so short. He doesn’t stay still, and frequently, he’s seen looking through his twitter feed more than through the google tab he has open on his phone to collect info from. That doesn’t sit well with Sougo’s constant need for everything to be done perfectly and according to the schedule he set out for everything. And his remarks seem to set Tamaki off pretty easily.

Sougo doesn’t have anything against Tamaki, really, but his attitude and their continuous clashing is getting on his nerves. 

Tamaki  _ does _ get some work done, Sougo will give him credit for it. But it’s disorganized, and messy, and slower than what Sougo thinks is an optimum speed to have it done. Sougo usually ends up giving him a disapproving look and telling him how it should be done, but it always gets a scowl out of the younger. At some point, Sougo figures it will be much easier and more efficient to just carry on more of Tamaki’s work instead of constantly fighting and getting behind on schedule. So he does that.

As time passes, Sougo starts getting busier and busier, trying to keep up with his life, and deal with the tension between him and Tamaki. Which only makes him carry on more of Tamaki’s work and allows the other to get away with the mistakes he makes in their project only for Sougo to fix them. He doesn’t want to increase that tension any more than it already is. 

Two weeks later, he and Tamaki have another fight. 

“Sou-chan, why don’t we just find someone else to pair up with!” Tamaki yells, and Sougo is slightly taken aback by his words. “Pairing up with someone else…? Tamaki-kun, please do not be unreasonable. We cannot just change partners two weeks before the due date. No one will agree, and even if someone agreed, it would be inconvenient. I know you hate working with me on this, but please help me out so we can get done with it as soon as possible,” Sougo says, suppressing the bitter feeling at the thought that Tamaki hates working with him on this project. 

However, a look of hurt flashes in Tamaki’s eyes, who stares at him for a few silent moments with his lips shut tight. Sougo suddenly feels troubled at the look, unsure of what to make of it. Finally, Tamaki resigns and plops himself back on the chair, mumbling “Whatever,” as he takes his phone out. 

The bitter, painful feeling in his chest deepens; Tamaki didn’t deny that he hates this, and it makes him feel lonely. 

Maybe this friendship isn’t meant to last after all. 

* * *

It’s a week later after the fight that Sougo thinks that perhaps, there is hope. 

He has fallen sick and collapsed at work that morning, his stress and overwork finally biting at him. And Sougo lies in his bed, very feverish and troubled. 

It’s a weekend, and they have only a week left till the due date of their project. The cafe is short staffed already, and he feels very bad for troubling them with yet  _ more _ shortage in working hands. Tamaki was supposed to meet him at the cafe after his own job so they can go to his flat together and work on the project. Then there’s his second part time job, and he really can’t afford falling sick and taking days off only a month after working there. It isn’t professional, he fears it’ll make them reconsider keeping him. 

He almost reminisces how he didn’t have to worry about finances like that before. 

There’s a bang on the door of his flat, and it resonates in his head, making it throb violently. Weakly, he makes his way out of bed despite the protests of his ached muscles, not casting a single glance at the mirror just to confirm how horrible he must be looking right now. “Coming,” He says, and then looks through the door peephole to confirm his guest. To his surprise, it’s Tamaki who’s standing, his face twisted with panic.

Once he unlocks the door, Tamaki marches inside, loudly saying “Sou-chan!” which has Sougo hissing and holding his head. “Tamaki-kun, lower your voice please,” He chides, and Tamaki mumbles an apology before he speaks again, his voice lower this time. “I heard from your manager,” He says, then promptly places his hand on Sougo’s forehead. In contrast to the heat on his face, the coolness of Tamaki’s hand makes him flinch a bit, but it’s pleasant and comforting on his skin, he almost leans into it.

“Sou-chan, so feverish!” He groans quietly, then drops the bag he has been carrying -that Sougo noticed belatedly- on the floor as he gently ushers Sougo in the direction of his bedroom. Sougo just lets himself get dragged, too tired and in need to lay down and rest. When Tamaki settles him down on the bed, he sits on the floor beside him. It is then that Sougo , through his feverish state, notices a frown on Tamaki’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Tamaki asks, and his voice is thick with concern and sadness.

“Tell you what?” 

“That you were sick!” Tamaki’s voice goes more broken, thicker with guilt, and Sougo worries about him. “I know part of it was my fault… I’m sorry.” 

Sougo stares blankly at him. “No, Tamaki-kun. This isn’t your fault… I was really overworking myself,” He says after a few seconds, and he finds it really difficult to get words out with how sick he is. 

“I said  _ part _ of it. I know I should've been better at handling my tasks,” He pauses, then continues. “But you should’ve also told me when it got really tough too!”

Oh, is he  _ now  _ shifting the blame on Sougo? Although Sougo supposes it is right. He is to blame for his current state, after all. He had seen his early symptoms of overwork and fever but decidedly ignored them. And it developed this far. 

Then, Tamaki continues talking, “I’m an idiot, so you need to tell me when you need something. Sou-chan, we’re friends!!” He says, frustrated, maybe at himself, Sougo isn’t sure, but that’s how it sounds like.

“I promise I’ll do better from now on. So tell me when you need help, ‘kay? And… Get better quickly. Don’t fall sick again…” They locked eyes, and Tamaki’s eyes are brimming with intense worry that makes Sougo’s heart clench painfully in his chest. All Sougo manages is a nod, but that nod alone seems to relieve Tamaki and he breaks into a smile.

“Ah, right,” He says, as if remembering. Sougo tries to shift on the bed, but the movement makes him feel his headache will split his head into halves. Tamaki rises again on his feet, then over to where he left his bag. When he returns, he empties its content on the nightstand by Sougo’s bed. Tamaki notices the prescription paper Sougo had after visiting the doctor but no bag of medications that should’ve come with it. He frowns.

“Sou-chan, where are the meds?” Tamaki asks. “I was too tired to make a trip to the pharmacy,” Sougo admits, and Tamaki sighs. “I’ll go get them later. Did you eat? I got you stuff to help. I’ll make you porridge first,” Stuff being, health drinks and bottles of juice. 

“Porridge? Can you cook?” For some reason, Sougo isn’t convinced Tamaki is capable of stepping a foot into the kitchen. But Tamaki shrugs. “I can only make simple things. Cuz I live on my own.” 

“Not with your sister?”

“Aya has her adoptive family to live with,” Adoptive? Sougo wants to ask, but he doesn’t. It doesn’t feel right to pry into Tamaki’s life.

Tamaki then goes to the bathroom to fill in a small plastic basin with cold water, then returns to the room and rummages his closet until he can find a clean towel. He submerges it in the water then squeezes to remove excess water, then gently places it on Sougo’s forehead after brushing away his bangs. “Take a nap, Sou-chan, I’ll go prepare for the porridge,” Tamaki tells him then walks in the direction of the kitchen. 

Sougo’s heart flutters, and he closes his eyes with a content sigh at the coolness of the towel on his forehead.  _ Tamaki can really be dependable,  _ he thinks. And oddly, his presence and gentleness with him as he takes care of him make Sougo feel at ease. He thinks he probably wouldn’t have let Tamaki take care of him normally, but his sickness and weakness made him let his guard and hesitations down. He is happy for this chance, however. It feels like the tension between them has gone away now. 

And a small, traitorous part of him whispers in his head that he’s pleased to be coddled like this with genuine worry for once.  _ By Tamaki-kun.  _

He immediately squishes this thought down, feeling guilt and embarrassment flood his chest. A moment later, sleepiness takes over him, and he helplessly surrenders to it. In his slumber, he vaguely feels Tamaki changing the towel on his forehead with a new cold one.

It isn’t until a while later that Sougo is awoken by a gentle tap on his shoulders and Tamaki’s voice calling out to him. When he opens his eyes, he feels incredibly thirsty, but his headache has gone milder -although not by much- and he is grateful for that. 

He lets Tamaki help him sit upright, takes the glass of water he’s offered and drinks. And, oh, he didn’t think how thirsty he actually is until water hits his throat, and he finds himself finishing it off in one go. “Slow down, Sou-chan,” Tamaki chuckles, then once Sougo hands him his empty glass, he places it aside then gives him the small tray with a bowl of porridge. Sougo looks down at it, and is surprised to see it has a bit of red color in it. “You added tabasco? Thank you…”

“Well, you love it,” Tamaki has flashbacks of the time he ate together with Sougo and the other nearly emptied a bottle of it on his food.

Sougo takes the tray from Tamaki’s and places it on his lap. Once Tamaki’s hands are free, he snatches the prescription paper from the nightstand as well as Sougo’s keys. “I’ll go buy your medicine and will be back quickly! Sou-chan, make sure to finish the entire bowl!! I’ll take your keys, ‘kay?” After getting a nod from Sougo, he makes his way to the door. “Take care, Tamaki-kun,” With that, Tamaki leaves the flat.

Sougo is now alone, and he stares at his porridge. He picks up the spoon then tastes it, and although it’s milder than his usual taste, it’s still good. With a small smile, he continues eating, feeling immense gratitude for the younger boy and inherent guilt for troubling him like that. But he has to admit it, he really likes it. Sougo would’ve been fine if he was left alone. But having someone take care of him when he’s sick… it felt great. 

He’ll make sure to properly thank Tamaki for it and make it up for him. Maybe treat him to Ousama Purin for a month -within reasonable amount per day, he has to watch his sugar intake after all-. His smile widens at the joyous face he imagines Tamaki will make at the news. 

By the time Tamaki returns, Sougo has finished his bowl and has attempted to leave the bed to wash it himself, his body once again aching with pain that he chose to ignore. He may be enjoying getting taken care of, but he doesn’t like sitting around and doing nothing like that. Plus, Sougo doesn’t enjoy the mess of unclean utensils and kitchen counter he finds in his kitchen.  _ I suppose it isn’t unexpected from Tamaki-kun. _ However, when Tamaki returns and sees him by the sink, and is immediately scolding him for leaving the bed. 

“Get back to the bed, Sou-chan, I’ll take care of it.  _ Rest. _ ”

“I can do this much, Tamaki-kun. Let me.”

“Nope! Not allowed, sick people are only allowed to rest. Shoo, shoo! Back to bed!” 

Sougo has no choice but to oblige. 

Minutes later, Tamaki comes into the room with his meds and a glass of water. After Sougo swallows his meds down followed by water, Tamaki hands him a bottle of orange juice. 

“You aren’t allowed to drink any beer until you get better.” He simply says as he hands him the bottle. “Juice only.”

At that, Sougo’s blood runs cold. Has Tamaki found it in his fridge? Did he find out that he’s older?

He didn’t mean to hide his real age from Tamaki, well except for the first time he met him since he didn’t think they'd meet again. It’s just, the opportunity never came, and it has been weighing on his mind for a while. Sudden guil flashed on his face. Tamaki seems to have picked up on it.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I am of legal age, Tamaki-kun,” He admits, albeit hushedly. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m 22,” He says, as if he’s shameful to admit. He’s always been conscious of his age among his classmates, how late he was for someone who is supposed to be a graduating working adult by now. 

“Oh, okay,” Tamaki says nonchalantly. However, Sougo continues, answering a question that Tamaki didn’t even think about or considered at the moment. He feels like he owes him. 

“There were circumstances. I… was in law school when I used to live with my family. But I had to drop out and leave the house if I wanted to study music because otherwise they won’t let me. That’s why I started it late.”

“Aah, I see. Great for you, Sou-chan!” Again, that genuinely supportive tone of his. Sougo can do nothing but stare blankly at him. He doesn’t know why he expected some painful results, but one can only blame his insecurities and the nasty classmates who threw snide remarks here and there. 

  
  


“What?” Tamaki frowns. “Don’t look at me like that. It  _ is _ great. You’re being you, you’re doing what you like. Why does anything else matter?” 

“I thought you’d be angry because I hid it from you…” Sougo admits. 

“Hid what?”

“Uhm, my age?”

“Why? It’s no big deal. You never said you were my age, I never asked you. And Sou-chan is Sou-chan.” 

Sougo thinks his chest can’t survive the squeeze he feels in it. He uncaps the bottle of water, hoping the squeeze he adds to his hand in doing so relieves a little of what he feels in his chest. Something shifts within his heart, he knows, and he isn’t sure he wants to find out what. 

He now feels silly about the way he got worked up over something like Tamaki finding his beer and making his own assumptions, thinking he lied to him.

“The porridge was really delicious. Thank you, Tamaki-kun, I enjoyed it,” Sougo hopes to suddenly change the subject. And Tamaki smiles proudly at his words. “Huhu, I’m glad! I did my best making it!”

“You did, I’m impressed.” 

Tamaki’s proud smile widens, but it gets bashful as well. “There’s more. If you need even more, tell me!” He’s enthusiastic, and Sougo likes that on Tamaki’s face. 

“And thank you for taking care of me and buying me medicine. Which reminds me… how much did they cost?”

“It’s okay.” 

“Tamaki-kun, I can’t let you shoulder my expenses,” Sougo slightly frowns.

“I said it’s okay! Don’t mention it!! Just buy me more Ousama Purin if you want to really repay me.”

“Why don’t I give you the money I owe you to buy it yourself then? It’s the same.”

“It isn’t the same!!”

“How so?”

“When I buy it myself, it’s from me. When Sou-chan buys it for me, it’s from Sou-chan!” 

Sougo frowns again, he doesn’t understand. 

“Anyway, just don’t fret over it! Focus on recovering for now, we still have to work on the project!”

Right. The project. “Oh no… the project. We have only a week left, and I don’t know if I’ll get better before that… it’s a flu after all…” 

“It’s okay, I’ll do my best and work on it so we’re not late!” Tamaki says with confidence, which is met with a slightly suspicious look from Sougo. “Sou-chan, I will behave and work properly on it, so have faith in me, will ya,” Tamaki rolls his eyes. “Fine,” Sougo says, and he fights down the urge to ask to help Tamaki, or supervise him, but he fears it’ll once again lead to them quarreling when things are now calm and good between them.

Tamaki grabs Sougo’s laptop then sits on the floor by the foot of the bed, and Sougo lays back down and just plays with his phone. He is tired, he admits, but he’s slightly antsy, and he peeks at Tamaki whose brows are furrowed with concentration. 

10 minutes later, and Tamaki is antsy, Sougo can see it. His eyelids are getting heavy with sleep again, but he thinks he doesn’t want to sleep, he wants to continue watching as Tamaki stands up and stretches. He watches Tamaki fetch his phone, gets lost on whatever he’s doing on it for a couple of minutes. Sougo doesn’t call him out, he half expected this to happen, so he remains silent. Tamaki seems to have remembered what he is supposed to be doing, because he throws an apologetic glance at Sougo and mumbles a sheepish “sorry,” before his fingers return to the laptop.

A few more minutes of watching Tamaki work pass, then Sougo is asleep again.

When he wakes up, he realizes the light coming from the window into the room has shifted colors to deep orange, announcing the day was to end soon. “Oh no, I have slept for too long,” Sougo mumbles, and then Tamaki’s face fills the scene in front of him. Then he belatedly realises that Tamaki has put their foreheads together, apparently feeling for his temperature. “You look well rested, Sou-chan,” Sougo can feel Tamaki’s breath on his face as he says those words, and Sougo feels his face heat up in what he’s sure  _ isn’t  _ the fever. Tamaki doesn’t point it out. He probably didn’t even notice it. Sougo thanks the orange illumination in the room for it.

Tamaki pulls away, and Sougo misses the proximity. He mentally slaps himself for such thought. His sickness was making him weird, he’s sure of that. 

“Hehe, good! And look, I made progress!!” Tamaki declares proudly as he hands Sougo his laptop to take a look. Sougo curiously takes his laptop and skims through Tamaki’s work. He can spot mistakes here and there, but all in all… It  _ is  _ a progress. Probably the best Tamaki has done so far. Sougo is both impressed and relieved. 

“Tamaki-kun. You did so well. You really did your best, I’m impressed,” The smile twinkles on both Sougo’s face and eyes, and Tamaki’s cheeks get tinted with dusty pink. 

“Hehe, yay!! I told you I’d do it!” Tamaki says, proud and sheepish and genuinely, brightly  _ satisfied. _ Sougo then realizes this is the first time he actually praised Tamaki. “You’re impressed? How much?” The younger looked at him with expectant eyes like a puppy. “Very! You can really be dependable, Tamaki-kun. I apologize for doubting you before…” 

“It’s okay, Sou-chan! I admit I didn’t do my best either. You were getting on my nerves with your nagging a lot and I got upset and stubborn.” A pause, and an inhale of breath. “And then, the more we spent time together, the more I thought you realized you hated me and didn’t want this friendship. And then I’d get  _ more  _ upset and sad…” The shift on Tamaki’s expression breaks Sougo’s heart. 

“Hated you? No, no. I never hated you!”

  
“You didn’t?” Tamaki looks up with hopeful eyes. 

“I didn’t. It was difficult, yes. But I was hopeful to make it work. Our friendship…” Sougo gulps, slightly embarrassed by what he’s going to say. “Is important to me. I thought it was falling apart and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Sou-chan!” Tamaki says, now gleeful. “You can be super annoying and nag me a lot, but I do like spending time with you. So let’s do better from now on, ‘kay?” Sougo nods. Then both of them stand in awkward silence for minutes, unsure of how to proceed with this conversation. But Sougo feels there’s now mutual understanding between them that’s beginning to sprout. Both of them want this friendship to work.

It leaves a warm feeling in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Both of them present their project and get an A in it. And so, this occasion of Tamaki getting a rare A calls for a celebration, or so Aya insists. They arrange a day when Sougo is free for the evening and decide to celebrate over dinner. 

Time passes by quickly, and the awaited day arrives. 

Sougo gets off his job early, then makes his way to the flower shop where Tamaki works. He has never gone there before despite it being close to his own workplace, but his reason isn’t for Tamaki. He has a purpose. There has been a very strong and urgent desire to visit his uncle that’s been lingering for a while, and he only has free time on that day.

(And well, maybe it IS a chance to see Tamaki in his workplace. He’s curious.)   
  
“Welcome!” He hears Tamaki’s voice once he walks inside. When their faces meet, there’s an abrupt surprise on Tamaki’s face that immediately turns into his usual happy grin. “Sou-chan! You’re here!!” 

“Good afternoon, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo answers with his usual polite smile before nodding in greeting to the girl standing beside Tamaki. 

“Ah, Sou-chan. That’s my manager. Manager, that’s Osaka Sou-chan, my friend!” 

The girl chuckles, and Sougo inwardly sighs exasperatedly but it’s edged with fondness.  _ What kind of introduction is that?  _ The girl extends her hand for him. “I’m Takanashi Tsumugi. I heard a lot about you from Tamaki-san. Nice to meet you, Osaka-san!” 

“Osaka Sougo. Nice to meet you too, Takanashi-san. Thank you for taking care of Tamaki-kun at work,” He takes the girl’s hand and shakes it gently. 

“Is there anything you’d like us to arrange? Or are you here to see Tamaki-san?” Tsumugi asks.

“Mhm, I came here because I wanted to buy a bouquet.” 

“I’ll do it!!” Tamaki jumps on his feet and exclaims, most likely wanting to show off his bouquet arranging skills. “Sou-chan, what kind of bouquet do you want?”

And, there it comes. The thing Sougo knows will probably crush the good mood entirely. 

“I’m visiting a grave,” He states, then watches the expression shift on Tamaki’s face. From excitement to mild shock, then understanding and concern. 

“Whose grave?” Tamaki asks.

“My uncle’s.” 

Tamaki scans Sougo’s expression briefly before he moves to start working on the bouquet. “Okay, I’ll make Sou-chan’s uncle the best bouquet I can manage, then!” 

Sougo watches as Tamaki carefully picks up the flowers, paying extra attention to pick the freshest ones available. Sougo is touched by his dedication and the way he gently touches the flowers then arranges them together. “You okay, Sou-chan?” Tamaki finally asks as he places the wrap around them. 

If Sougo is to be honest, he isn’t. 

Visiting his uncle’s grave has never been something easy on his heart. The only person he cherished in this world, the only person who gave him loving, warm smiles amidst the coldness of his programmed life with a business-oriented family. The one who taught him the kind of happiness that resides in the world of music. The one who showed him how a happy human who lived his life doing what he loved seemed like. 

Because he loves his uncle, visiting his grave fills him with complicated emotions every time. Pain, nostalgia, peace at being there and telling him how he’s been doing with his life. (This is probably why the number of times he went after his death until now can be easily counted on both hands.) 

Sougo can’t put all of this into words, so he simply chooses to opt for the automatic answer he has for this sort of thing. “I am okay.” 

Tamaki looks at him like he doesn’t believe him. Fair, he did lie. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Tamaki asks. And there it is, the third reason Sougo made his way to the flower shop. 

He maybe possibly probably hoped Tamaki would ask him that question. He wants to go, but the heaviness of it makes him hesitant, scared. Something inside him tells him that having Tamaki can give him the push he needs, can lift some of the weight off his heart. 

But Sougo being Sougo shakes his head. “No. I’m alright Tamaki-kun. No need to worry about me.”

“Your face makes me worried,” Tamaki’s frown deepens. “I don’t like that expression on you, Sou-chan.” 

Expression? What expression? Sougo tries to school his face back to a neutral expression. He didn’t even realize he let his feelings reflect easily on his face. 

“Too late, already saw it. Sou-chan, I told you to tell me when you need something, didn’t I?” Tamaki hands him his bouquet, then walks over to remove his apron. “Manager, can I get the rest of the shift off? I gotta go with Sou-chan.”

“Tamaki-kun-” He tries to stop him, he doesn’t want to trouble him, to trouble his manager for his selfish reasons.

A small, traitorous part of him makes it so that he can’t bring himself to truly think that. A part that makes him secretly touched by Tamaki choosing to be by his side. Sougo hates himself for it. 

“It’s okay, Tamaki-san. Today is an easy work day, I can handle the rest myself,” Tsumugi smiles, an encouraging, soft smile that makes Sougo’s guilt deepen. 

“Thanks, manager! You’re the best!!” Tamaki says and he grabs his bag then pulls at Sougo’s wrist. “Sou-chan, let’s go,” Tamaki urges, and Sougo tries to say that he’s okay, that Tamaki doesn’t have to, but all of it is firmly shot down by Tamaki. In the end, Sougo bows apologetically to the manager then lets himself get dragged with Tamaki. 

They both stop a cab and it drives them to their destination. On the road, Sougo sneaks glances at Tamaki, who’s looking out of the window and is silent. Sougo still feels this mix of guilt and relief that he isn’t alone, but the bigger part of it is guilt. 

“Sou-chan, I told you you could ask me for anything,” Tamaki says before looking to meet Sougo’s eyes. “You wanted someone to come with you, right?” 

Feeling his guilt burn inside, Sougo nods.

“Say it with your words then! I won’t mind coming, y’know. I know how it can be hard to go,” Tamaki’s voice drops an octave at the end of his sentence, which reminds Sougo that Tamaki once told him his mother was dead. He feels a harsher pang of guilt in his chest at making Tamaki remember unpleasant things. “Y’know, I used to go to my mom alone. It was like something was pressing inside. It was painful in my chest. But it’s always talking to my mom and then not getting a response that hurts the most,” Sougo understands. It feels like what Tamaki experienced is similar to how he feels. 

“But it became more bearable when Aya appeared again. We could go together and it’s like it’s less difficult because Aya is there. If that’s how Sou-chan feels, I want to help make it less painful too.”

And that’s why Sougo tentatively reached out to Tamaki. He needs that push, that courage to visit the uncle he rarely visited in the past years, even after he left his family. And when it came to someone he felt close enough for this sort of thing, the only one he could think of was Tamaki. The only one he could trust enough for something this private was Tamaki. 

“Tamaki-kun…” Sougo mumbles. “Thank you. Really, thank you. I’m terribly sorry for troubling you like that...” His understanding of his own struggles still doesn’t soothe the fierce guilt he feels, however, he can do nothing but express his gratitude.

“Sou-chan, it’s no trouble, I said!” He groans. “Don’t overthink it, okay? It’s fine! Look, we’re about to arrive. Are you ready? Are you okay?” The cab finally stops, and Sougo pays before both of them get off. 

Sougo is okay, he thinks. It feels lighter, maybe he’ll even tell Tamaki about his uncle. 

Which is what he does later by his uncle’s grave. He tells Tamaki about his family and his background and his musician uncle. About his life and his albums and his music and how he influenced him and loved music because of him, how it made him want to make music as well. About his sickness and his fall and his death. About his funeral and what people said that left a permanent bitter taste on his tongue. About his dreams, his ambitions, and his father’s absolute rejection. Sougo talks, and Tamaki’s face frowns when he hears what Sougo heard at the funeral. He looks like he wants to fight them all, and Sougo relates. 

Then when Tamaki talks, he talks about his mother’s death and what his scum of a father did. About how he and Aya got separated and he spent the good part of his life looking for his sister until his sister found him again. “It’s fair. You told me about yourself, so I'll tell you about myself,” Tamaki reasons, and Sougo’s chest tightens when he hears about the kind of childhood Tamaki had.  _ We have somewhat similar wounds,  _ Sougo thinks, and by the time they make it to Tamaki’s apartment, he feels he got a foot closer to Tamaki. 

“Nii-chan!” Just as they are making their way upstairs, they hear a feminine voice call out, and Tamaki jerks his head immediately. “Aya! You’re here!” When Sougo looks, he finds a girl in a high school uniform, whose hair and eyes a shade of blue darker than Tamaki’s.  _ So that is Aya-chan _ .

“You’re late, nii-chan!” She pouts, and Sougo feels bad for delaying Tamaki. “I apologize, it’s my fault we’re late,” Sougo bows apologetically, and Tamaki rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t call Sou-chan out again. 

“No no, it’s okay, please don’t bow! You’re the Sou-chan nii-chan talks about, right? Nice to meet you, Osaka-san! I’m Aya.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Aya-chan. You can call me Sougo,” Sougo’s tone is gentle and respectful, which earns him a wider smile from the younger girl. When Sougo sneaks a glance at Tamaki, he sees him grinning with satisfaction written on his face. Aya is very important to Tamaki, and he assumes he’s happy to see her interact with his friends and be part of his life in every possible way. 

“Okay, let’s go inside. I’m hungry. Aya, did you order takeout?” Tamaki leads the way to his flat. 

“No, mom insisted on making all the food for us and sending it with me. I baked lots of cookies, though!!” 

“What cookies?” Tamaki asks, somewhat alarmed, his tone makes Sougo alarmed as well.

“Hehe,” She puffs her chest proudly. “It’s a surprise taste! You’ll see! I made it successfully this time.” 

When they walk inside, they find lots of plates and bowls placed on the dining table. “Woah, auntie made all of this?! Auntie, thank you, you’re the best!!!” Tamaki beams excitedly, then he turns around to face Aya. “Aya, come over to the shop tomorrow, I’m gonna give you the nicest bouquet for auntie, ‘kay?” 

When they all sit to eat together and fall into easy, relaxed chattering, Sougo feels contentment and domesticity in the air. 

He doesn’t feel out of place. 


	4. Chapter 4

In life, it is a rule that sometimes, one would face hardships and undesirable circumstances. Which is what Sougo is experiencing now. 

He’s sitting on a bench in some park with Tamaki , the chilly air of November enveloping them as the younger is visibly raging beside him. “Bastards,” Tamaki’s tone is angry. “It wasn’t your fault! Someone else did it!” 

“I know,” Sougo simply says.

“They shouldn’t have fired you for something you didn’t do!”

“Mhm.”

“Come on, I’ll beat some sense into that restaurant’s manager. You didn’t do it!” Tamaki stands up and grabs Sougo’s hand to pull him to stand as well. Sougo resists and instead tugs on Tamaki’s wrist to sit down. “Tamaki-kun, it’s okay. What’s done is done.”

“It isn’t okay!! Sou-chan, this was  _ unfair _ ,” Tamaki whines, and Sougo is so, so touched at how angry Tamaki is on his behalf. “Aren’t you angry? Upset?” Tamaki asks.

“I am angry and upset, but I did try to explain it wasn’t my fault and that the other waiter framed me for it. Unfortunately, I had no proof, and that waiter  _ did _ go report me to the manager first and changed the entire story with fake evidence, he gained the upper hand. There’s nothing I can do about it now.”

“Then at least show it, will ya!! Why are you pretending you’re okay? You’re speaking like it’s nothing!” At this, Sougo sighs, appreciating Tamaki’s anger for him. “It isn’t fine, Sou-chan. It is  _ unfair. _ ” 

“It is,” Sougo allows a frown and a downward shift of his lips. “But it wasn’t friendly there anyway. Yes, the pay was good, but I can always find another place. I still have my job at the cafe, too,” He sighs. “It’ll be okay.” 

“Of course it will be okay,” Tamaki sighs frustratingly and grabs Sougo’s arm. “Get up, let’s go.”

“Where to?” Sougo’s eyes widen, he can’t be serious about going there and punching them or something, can he?

“We’re going to the game center, have fun and forget all about this. Come on, Sou-chan, get up.”

Sougo lets himself get dragged by Tamaki to the nearest game center.

It is midday, but the place is buzzing with liveliness and lights and noises Sougo isn’t used to. He’s never been to one until now, but Tamaki guides him around like an expert. 

When they try games out, it is awkward for Sougo at first as he doesn’t know how to play any of those games, but Tamaki demonstrates and instructs him. Sougo is stiff, unsure and a little ashamed at his lack of knowledge. But soon enough, he relaxes and eases into Tamaki’s pace, and they spend longer time with the rhythm games Sougo finds he enjoys. When they try out Dance Dance Revolution, Sougo learns something new about Tamaki he didn’t know before.

_ Tamaki is so good at Dancing, _ he thinks in awe as Tamaki expertly and swiftly stomps his feet on the tiles with arrows. He -unconsciously or not- puts on a show of moving his limbs and body, his movements are fierce and sexy. And it looks like he’s genuinely enjoying himself as the song goes on.

Sougo’s heart is beating a little faster, and he’s probably staring way too intensely at Tamaki. Then he wonders, fleetingly, how it’d feel to kiss his neck as he watches a droplet of sweat roll over his adam’s apple.

Then realization comes crashing over his head like a violent tide. The realization that the light in which he perceives the younger may actually be something more than simple, pure friendship. How much more, he isn’t sure, but he has a feeling he’ll find out pretty soon, and it makes an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach.

His eyes widen as Tamaki, who finished the song, approaches him with a victorious look on his face at his score. “Sou-chan, what do you think?!” Tamaki waits for his answer, innocent and unaware of Sougo’s inner turmoil. 

He gulps, “This was really amazing, Tamaki-kun! I didn’t know you were good at this, and dancing,” He musters the energy to say the words, which are sincerely his impression, just not all of it. “You were super cool!” Tamaki’s face breaks into a shit-eating grin at the compliment, and Sougo finds himself helplessly drawn to it. “Hehe! I love dancing, it’s so fun,” He provides, scratching the back of his head. 

Sougo wonders in the back of his head how Tamaki wasn’t scouted by any idol agency until now.

When Tamaki takes his hand to the next game to try out, Sougo feels their point of contact burn his skin a tad bit, maybe his cheeks and chest.  _ Oh, everything is going to change with this realization... _ Sougo internally curses himself. 

Night falls, and Sougo lies down on his bed carrying the Ousama Purin plush Tamaki won for him in a crane game over his head and stares at it. He tries to sort out his feelings, and realizes how his time with Tamaki today felt shorter than usual. 

He debates himself, wondering when, why and how he had that change of heart. Tamaki’s smiles? Acceptance? Encouragement? Kindness? Warmth? 

No, maybe he’s just attracted to him physically. Tamaki is handsome, strong,  _ attractive  _ and no one can deny that. If that’s the case, then he’ll soon enough forget about it and his feelings will return to normal. It isn’t the first time having a fleeting crush, after all.

But when he thinks about his feelings, and how Tamaki doesn’t return them, it stings. When he thinks about being in a relationship with Tamaki, warmth rushes to his cheeks. When he thinks about their time, Tamaki’s hand holding his, his arm casually wrapped around his shoulder, the one time he hugged him from behind to surprise him, or when Tamaki demanded Sougo to pat his head… 

Too many details, too heavy feelings of adoration and affection swell in his chest. He remembers the chaste touches they shared and his heart leaps in his chest. He may have tensed at the unexpectedness of these touches, but they weren’t unwelcome, and he found he enjoyed them solely for how soft they made him feel inside (despite the fact that they made a mess of his heart which he didn’t recognize just  _ what  _ kind of mess at the time).

If it isn’t just something purely sexual, and if it’s more than a fleeting crush… 

Sougo rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow then groans.  _ I’m doomed.  _ He chants in his head. There’s no way Tamaki will ever return his feelings, and he certainly doesn’t want to live with the heartache of unrequited feelings. 

He pushes himself off the bed and stands up. This isn’t something he’s ready to face right now, and alcohol sounds like a fantastic choice of a distraction. (Sougo's choice of a distraction in the moment is, in fact, not the wisest.)

* * *

Tamaki has been struggling with his assignment before his phone rings. When he picks it up, he sees Sougo’s name as the caller ID. Worried, he answers. “Sou-chan?”

“Taa-kun~” Sougo greets him, his voice slurred and higher in pitch. The very unusual affectionate name startles Tamaki so much. “Huuhh?!” 

“Taa-kuunnn~ How you doin~” He slurs again, and Tamaki realizes what is wrong. “Sou-chan, are you drunk?”

“Not drunk!” He says childishly and huffs through the phone. Tamaki finds this  _ cute.  _ This is the first time he hears a drunk Sougo in the months they’ve been friends. But it’s also  _ troublesome _ to deal with drunk people in general and Tamaki starts to think this night isn’t going to be peaceful. “Sou-chan, stop drinking and go to sleep!”

“No! Not yet! Taa-kun, come over here~”

His unusual demanding tone surprises Tamaki. 

“Taa-kun, I want you here~ now! If you don’t come, I’ll come over myself!” 

Now THIS is alarming. This is why Tamaki hates alcohol. “Okay,  _ okay _ . I’m coming. Just give me 15 minutes, ‘kay? And no more drinking!” 

“Okaayyy~” Tamaki hears Sougo slurs and giggles before he hangs up. “Tsk,” Tamaki clicks his tongue, but he’s also worried. If his friend got himself drunk, especially on the day he got fired, then it only means he’s feeling more unwell than he let on earlier. 

Tamaki makes his way over to Sougo running, and by the time he’s at his door, he’s panting heavily. The door swings open the instant he knocks, and Sougo’s flushed, drunk face greets him. “Taa-kun, you came!!” He exclaims, then Tamaki finds himself locked in an iron embrace by Sougo. He’s a warm weight on his torso, and Tamaki flushes a little at the sudden forwardness Sougo exhibits, but he wraps his arms around him loosely. “Sou-chan, what’s wrong?”

“Mmn, Taa-kun is warm,” Sougo mumbles and buries his face in Tamaki’s neck. Tamaki feels more heat rush to his face and ears. 

Well, it  _ is  _ quite cold, and Sougo is dressed lightly, understandable. Tamaki makes his way inside with Sougo still clinging to him. He’s never seen how Sougo acts when he’s drunk until now, which surprises him. Tamaki concludes that Sougo is upset and lonely and needs hugs he would never ask for if he’s sober. He can give that. 

When Tamaki makes it inside Sougo’s room, he sees two open cans of beer, and Sougo giggles by his shoulder. “Taa-kun, let’s drink!” 

“No, Sou-chan. I don’t drink,” Tamaki frowns. “And no more beer for the night.” 

Sougo looks up at him, puffs his cheeks and pouts. Tamaki then bursts out laughing at the sight. The expression is  _ so  _ foreign and funny on Sougo’s face. And cute, so cute. A few seconds later, Sougo joins and laughs, heartfelt and free. 

Tamaki thinks such laughter suits him, without the drunken tone in it. 

"Okay, Sou-chan. It’s time to sleep,” He detaches himself from Sougo’s embrace, and gently nudges him in the direction of bed. Sougo’s pout returns and he crosses his arms over his chest. “But I don’t wanna sleep yet…” 

“No, you need to sleep. You’re drunk.”

“It’s  _ early  _ and I’m  _ not sleepy _ .” Sougo whines, and Tamaki thinks Sougo is seriously about to flail childishly. 

“Sou-chan,” Tamaki groans. 

“I’ll sleep if you dance for me!” Sougo says, resolute. 

“Huuuh?” Tamaki’s eyes widen in disbelief. 

“Taa-kun was so cool and amazing and sexy. I wanna see Taa-kun dancing again,” Sougo looks at him with the most demanding expression on his face, like he has every right in the world to his request and denying him that is like denying the sun from rising one day. “ _ Taa-kun. _ ”

Tamaki’s face goes ablaze at his words. He likes praise, but all of this is sudden and unexpected and feels different coming from Sougo. 

“Ughh, fine,” He groans and brushes his fingers through his hair, once again thinking how he hates alcohol and what it does to people. He inwardly wishes he could hear those words from a sober Sou-chan, not drunk and wasted and out of his mind, a Sou-chan who probably won’t remember it in the morning. 

He takes out his phone, picks a song he knows a decent choreo to, then starts dancing. Sougo is watching him from his place on his bed, his undivided attention is all on Tamaki, and his emotions are clear as day on his face. The awe, the admiration, and another thing Tamaki can’t name, but it’s fierce and intense and it makes him feel more flustered than he ever felt in his life, but it all encourages him more.

He thinks he doesn’t dislike it. 

When the song ends, Tamaki is panting, adrenaline is buzzing through his veins, and Sougo’s enthusiastic claps fill the room. He’s gleeful and giggling like a child, and Tamaki can’t help but smile at it. 

Then once again, Sougo is pulling him towards him before wrapping his arms tightly around his midsection. “You’re really touchy when you’re drunk, Sou-chan,” Tamaki says exasperatedly. 

When Sougo looks up at him again, he’s pressing his lips tightly and is silent, but it’s like thousands of words are swimming together in the violet of his eyes. “I don’t know!” He suddenly blurts, then hides his face in Tamaki’s abdomen again. “I don’t know how I feel, but I’m scared,” His voice is muffled, but Tamaki heard him clearly. 

“What are you scared of?” Tamaki gently pushes Sougo away, then sits on the bed beside him, feeling concerned for his friend. 

“I’m scared of screwing everything up,” Sougo says, slower and quieter than earlier. Then tears glisten the corners of his eyes. “I’m scared of losing someone important again,” He leans onto Tamaki’s shoulder. “I’m scared of not being the musician I want to be. I’m scared of hearing ‘I told you so’ from my father. I’m scared of those feelings. I’m scared of Taa-kun hating me.” 

Tamaki shuffles and turns on the bed until he looks at Sougo directly in the face. He’s never seen the man so vulnerable before, he’s never seen him close to crying like that. It breaks his heart so much, and he really wishes Sougo doesn’t keep to himself all the time until it gets too much. “Sou-chan, you’re smart. You’re super,  _ super  _ smart, and you love music a  _ lot,  _ you’ll definitely make a lot of great songs everyone listens to. And I will never hate you! Ever! So don’t be scared,” Tamaki says, very gently and confidently, then he pats Sougo on his head. “Have you always been scared?” He asks, and Sougo nods.

“Mhm, I got scared too. I still do. Everyone I knew wasn’t there anymore. I was scared I wouldn't find Aya at all. But I did,” He pauses briefly. “Then I met my Manager and her dad, they’re super chill and nice and they took care of me. Then I met Sou-chan who said he wanted to be my friend. So don’t be scared, Sou-chan,” He gives his back a gentle pat. “You’ll be a great musician, a very big hit! And you’ll rub it in your dad’s face. And we’ll stay together, and I won’t hate you.”

Sougo relaxes at Tamaki’s words, and wipes the single tear that threatened to roll down his eye on his sleeve. “Taa-kun is the best,” Sougo smiles again, and despite it being drunk, it’s wide and genuine. 

“Feeling better?”

“Mhmmm!” 

“Good. Now it’s time to sleep. Come on, lie down,” Tamaki gently pushes Sougo down on the bed, but Sougo holds tightly on his sleeve. “Sleep with me tonight,” Again, he demands, like a spoiled prince whose orders can only be obeyed and nothing else. At this point, Tamaki gave up all reason and just submitted himself to the drunken prince’s antics. So he sighs in resignation and doesn’t even try to fight his whims. “Fine,” Tamaki says, and Sougo looks pleased and satisfied with the world at this. 

When Sougo wakes up in the morning next to a peacefully snoring Tamaki and with a strong headache, dread washes over him and a wish to throw his drunken self off a cliff grows stronger. 


	5. Chapter 5

Months pass by, winter comes then goes, and spring break approaches. Sougo’s feelings only grow stronger over time. They have to, with how he and Tamaki spend a lot of time together, even if most of it is just both of them existing in the same room doing their own thing. Tamaki always leaves a mess behind, but Sougo can’t truly get upset at it. His presence is comforting, and Sougo learns he got adapted to Tamaki’s chaotic yet simple way of life. 

If before, Sougo was told that ‘opposites attract’ is a real concept in relationships, his logical brain wouldn’t have believed it, it seemed far too unreal, something that occurs in fiction only. Now that he's attracted to Tamaki, who's such an opposite to him, he believes it. But then again Tamaki isn’t attracted to him, he doesn't feel the same about him, and that hurts Sougo a lot. However, he accepts this, deciding to never let his feelings bare to Tamaki’s eyes, and to be content just being his friends.

With the flow of his time with Tamaki, Sougo also realizes that whenever his feelings for Tamaki are hitting him particularly strongly, he has some… _visions_. Dreams. He isn’t sure, but he sees something. Sometimes when he’s awake, sometimes when he’s asleep.

Once, Tamaki was peering at his face closely, and Sougo felt he saw the scenery change in front of him; Tamaki’s face but in different light, different background, different _time._

In his dreams, he sees a place he doesn’t recognize, yet it feels familiar and nostalgic. He sees small creatures he doesn’t recognize, he sees people coming over to him but never striking a proper conversation. They’re always speaking, he’s always only listening. He’s alone, then suddenly he’s not alone. He has someone precious by his side, then suddenly he doesn’t have this very precious someone anymore.

Sougo thinks they’re dreams, but some intuition tells him they’re more than just that.

* * *

“Pottery class?” 

“Mhm,” Tamaki says, not looking up from his phone. “Manager told me about this pottery class trip over spring break that her dad signed up for in some other city for them. But something happened and they can’t both go, and they can’t cancel it. She asked me if I’m interested,” Tamaki finally looks up from the phone. “She told me the lodging is on the organizers. I can take another friend with me. What do you think, Sou-chan?” He waits, and Sougo nods. “Pottery seems fun,” Sougo says, to which Tamaki nods. “It’ll be super cool! We make our own custom made dishes and mugs! And we can draw on them too!! Will we go, Sou-chan?”

Sougo watches Tamaki’s face brighten with every word, and his heart clenches. A four-day trip alone with Tamaki? He’ll have to make arrangements with his job, but he thinks it won’t be a problem. And the pottery class does sound nice, as well as the change of pace and scenery. But one question strikes his mind.

“What about Aya-chan?” Wouldn’t Tamaki normally want to go with his sister? This seems like the perfect chance for the siblings to spend actual quality time together. 

“Yea, I told Aya about it, but she told me she already has plans,” Tamaki says, sounding a little dejected about it. 

“Okay, Tamaki-kun. I’d love to go. It sounds fun indeed.”

Tamaki’s face lights up once again with a grin. 

* * *

The first thing Sougo notices as they’re waiting for the train is that Tamaki looks a bit nervous. Like he’s anticipating something, or preparing himself for something. He isn’t sure, but he and Aya are engaged in a secret conversation and Aya is patting his arm encouragingly. Sougo is curious, but he stays where he is and respects their privacy. 

When their train arrives, they bid their goodbyes to Aya, who waves at them enthusiastically and shouts, “Good luck, nii-chan!! Have a safe trip, both of you!” 

Good luck for Tamaki on _what_ exactly? He wonders, then looks back at Tamaki who nods with determination on his face. 

On the train, the silence around Tamaki is uncharacteristic and it worries Sougo. He keeps staring at the passing scenery through the window, sneaking glances at Sougo with a face that indicates he wants to say something, then looks away again. 

“What is it, Tamaki-kun? Is something worrying you?” Sougo finally asks.

“Mm…” Tamaki takes a deep breath. “Do you think I’m handsome, Sou-chan?” He asks, then his cheeks turn into a lovely shade of pink, then he widens his eyes. The question takes a moment for Sougo to process, then his face matches Tamaki’s in color. “Ta-Tamaki-kun?!” He exclaims, and it’s purely out of surprise. 

“Never mind!!” Tamaki turns his face to resolutely look at anything but Sougo. “It’s nothing! Aya just-- she told me--” Tamaki tries and fails in forming an excuse for his very surprising question, the blush spreading to his ears. 

Taking a deep breath and desperately willing for the heat in his face to subside, Sougo answers, “Yes, you are very handsome, Tamaki-kun.” 

Tamaki turns his head to look at him with a face that, despite the embarrassment, has hope dancing all over his features. Hope for what, Sougo isn’t sure. 

“And? What else do you think?” Tamaki asks, and Sougo feels like he’ll probably die with embarrassment. He isn’t sure what spurred Tamaki to ask those questions, and he’s afraid if he answers, he’ll end up confessing to Tamaki right there and then. He still doesn’t want to disappoint Tamaki, so he carefully chooses his words. 

“You’re kind, Tamaki-kun. And you’re very nice, and warm. Bright and charming, and you care deeply about those you love. Honest and accepting. You’re… such a good person,” Sougo says awkwardly, in the back of his mind, he thinks his words carry more feelings than he ought to convey. He prays it’s just his self-consciousness. 

“Stooooopp! Sou-chan!” Tamaki drawls as the color on his cheeks darkens. “Stop being embarrassing!!” 

“You’re the one who asked though!” 

“I know but I didn’t expect this much!!” Sougo looks away, hoping the younger can’t hear just how hard his heart is beating in his chest, and Tamaki inhales slowly as they both stay silent for a short moment. “But… Thank you. I think you’re great too, Sou-chan.” 

Sougo hopes he survives the weird, frantic thing his heart does in his chest at Tamaki's words. 

* * *

The pottery class turns out to be really. The first three days pass in lectures on the history of pottery and techniques that Tamaki sleeps through, funny incidents, and failed attempts at making pottery dishes and mugs. When they manage to make properly shaped ones in their second attempt, they high five in glee. 

When they have free time, Tamaki plays with the neighborhood children, or they explore the city and taste the local food. One evening, they stand outside the guesthouse to stare at the sky, and Sougo learns a few facts about stars and constellations from Tamaki. It’s all domestic and fun, and it fills Sougo with warmth. 

On the fourth day, their class ends early afternoon, and they’re told their creations will be delivered to them in the evening, solid and ready to be taken home. It’s the day before Tamaki’s birthday, and Sougo is anxious about the present he secretly prepared for Tamaki and carried with him all along. He wants a distraction, and they now have a lot of time, so Sougo says he’s going to roam the nearby forest. When Tamaki eyes him worriedly, Sougo hurries to reassure him.

“I was told by the locals that the forest is safe and there’s no danger in there, no need to be worried or scared, Tamaki-kun!”

“But what if you get lost?”

“There’s a narrow road for walkers and cyclists that goes through the forest, if we follow it, I won’t get lost and we’ll find our way back easily.”

“I see. Then I’m coming too.” 

* * *

“It’s perfect here!!” Tamaki exclaims, stretching his arms and deeply inhaling the fresh air as they walk inside the forest. “Mhm, the air is pleasantly chill, and the forest is so pretty and relaxing,” Sougo says, although what he leaves unsaid is how this forest feels familiar and nostalgic. He doesn’t have an explanation for why it feels like that, so he chooses to stay quiet about it. 

“It makes me kinda sleepy.” 

“Don’t fall asleep here, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo chides, and Tamaki pouts. “I won’t!! I said kinda, but I won’t wanna sleep here!” 

Sougo is about to say something when he feels a sudden shiver run down his spine. Something is pulling at the depths of his heart and soul, and then a sudden scene he can’t exactly see the details of, flashes in his head. 

One single thought takes over his mind: There’s something he must know, something that will complete _something_ inside of him. 

He doesn’t know what, or why, but the urge to follow some path inside the forest grows strong. The need to let his legs lead him there settles deeper and deeper in his heart. 

He has to uncover this memory. 

“..ou-chan. Sou-chan!!” When his gaze focuses on what’s in front of him again, he sees Tamaki waving his hand over his face and peering at him with concern. “What’s wrong? Why did you stop?”

Sougo blinks, and looks at Tamaki with confusion. He’s dizzy, and something is buzzing in his head and ears, his heartbeats are going at what he thinks is the most dangerous rate ever. “Tamaki-kun, there’s… something. Something is missing…” He says, honest and trying to make sense of it all. Sougo thinks the word ‘missing’ isn’t quite right, but whatever it is that he feels, he doesn’t know how to describe it.

“Hmm? Did you lose something on the way? We can go look-”

“That’s not it!” Sougo raises his voice that Tamaki is taken aback with surprise, and Sougo belatedly realizes what he did.. “Sorry… I…” He murmurs, then finally, after being at a loss of words, he makes the decision to just follow where his instincts want to take him to. With that, he takes off running, the buzzing in his ears muffle Tamaki’s cry of his name.

He makes his way off the road, running deeper into the forest, and it feels like he knows exactly where he’s going. He can vaguely hear Tamaki’s steps after him, calling him over and over, but his lungs burn too much with the effort to breathe he can’t reply. 

His vision goes blurry for a second, then it clears again. This place, he definitely knows it. He knows every turn and every dip in the ground. He finally comes to a stop when he sees a small, old shrine in front of him. 

“Sou-chan!! Where the hell are you going?!” Tamaki catches up to him, breathless and hoarse. Sougo turns around to look at him again, and when he does, white flashes in his eyes.

He then loses consciousness. 

* * *

Sougo waves at his worshipper from his place on the branch of the tree by his shrine as she goes on her way back home. “Thank you for coming,” He whispers softly, something he always does whenever a worshipper takes the effort to come visit him in his secluded shrine in this forest. He wants to send them off with proper goodbyes and blessings. 

He knows he’s a minor god who oversees this forest. He doesn’t have a lot of worshippers, but he doesn’t care about the number. He is content having his faithful ones no matter how few, and he doesn’t wish to expand his territory, even if that means a short lifespan that ends when his last worshipper dies. 

He is content with his life as it is, happy to be able to help humans within his abilities, and when the time comes, he’ll gladly accept his fate. Hundreds of years of living is already enough for him. 

When he makes his way down the tree, picking up the offering left for him in his shrine, he spots another human making his way into the forest. The young human, who’s apparently a youthful man in his early life, is looking around him with interest. Sougo knows when a human is a worshipper of his and when one is not, but even then, he smiles at everyone with equal warmth and gentlery welcome. This youth is no exception.

Then, the youth looks again, right in his direction. When the guy stops walking, and looks at him directly in the eyes, that’s when Sougo realizes this human is different. 

He can see him. 

“Uhm… Hello…?” Sougo says, hesitant and wary. 

“Mmm, hello,” His response startles the god, and the guy makes his way over to him, looks at the shrine, then at him again. “You’re a god?” 

“You can see me?”

“Of course I can! I wouldn’t be talking to you if I can’t,” The guy grins. “This forest is nice. I didn’t know it housed a god here,” He says, and it baffles Sougo how easily he talks about this. He’s never interacted with a human before who could see _gods._

When no answer comes from Sougo, Tamaki frowns. “What? You look like you saw a ghost or something. Don’t worry, I’m not dangerous! I’m very harmless, I promise!”

_This isn’t how one proves they’re harmless though…_ Sougo thinks, but he returns to his gentle smile again. “Ah, excuse me, young man. It’s the first time I saw a human who’s capable of seeing me, I was very surprised.”

“I get that a lot,” The young guy chuckles. Sougo can hear the indication that he met other spiritual beings loud and clear. “You’re the only one here?” The guy asks. 

“Yes. There’s no other god but me here. As you can see, it’s a small land, and the nearby town has a relatively small population. There are a few low level youkai around, but that’s about it.” 

“Aah, I see,” He says, then as if he remembers something, he speaks hurriedly again. “Wait, that means you’re lonely here?” 

Lonely? Sougo thinks about the word. Is he really lonely? “No… I have my worshippers coming by. I’m not lonely,” He answers honestly.

“But you don’t have other god friends? There’s a lot of you out there, I’m sure you meet up every once in a while.”

“Supposedly, yes. But I have no interest in such meetings. So I never leave this forest.”

“So you don’t have any other friends?”

_What’s with this human? And why is he concerned like that??_ “...no? Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters!! It gets horrible when you’re lonely without friends!”

Sougo is taken aback at how casual this human is with him. It doesn’t bother him, though. What bothers him however is how this human is suddenly imposing himself on his private business with ‘friends’. 

He takes a deep breath to keep his voice gentle and even. “As I said, I’m not lonely. I have my worshippers who come around.” 

“Do they talk to you?

“Of course. They talk to me about their problems and wishes.”

“Not that!! I mean _talk_ talk. Like you talk and they talk and you’re both talking.”

Ah… “No, they can’t see me.” 

“See!! That’s what I mean!” The boy then smiles. “Since I can see and talk to you, how about we become friends?”

That’s how the god and his friendship with the human guy started. 

He learns that his name is Tamaki, 20 years old, his father is dead, and it is only him and his mother moving into the town after his father’s death. He learns that he has seen beings invisible to everyone else’s eyes since he was a child. How that eventually led him to being called a liar whenever he mentioned it, and how that reputation got sealed to his name, which drove potential friends away. 

Sougo understands now why Tamaki acted the way he was at first. Surely when Tamaki learned Sougo was alone, that awfully resonated with his experience. 

Sougo also learns that Tamaki was pretty much right, it’s just he didn’t realize it at first, because he’s never experienced it until now. He was lonely, and having someone else to talk to is much more fun than spending his days in serene silence. He finds himself anticipating the boy’s arrival everyday, enjoying hearing stories from him and striking proper conversation with him. 

Flashes of everyday memories, of laughter and amusement and shared fun times pass by. Days followed by weeks, turn into months, then years. Time in which Sougo learns that he hopelessly fell in love with that kind, bright, and warm human. 

He keeps those feelings locked within the safety of his chest. There’s no way for both of them to have this kind of bond, Sougo knows. This knowledge however, hurts. 

Before he knows it, five years pass by. To Sougo, it’s really irrelevant and nothing that affects him. But he sees its effect on the human, he can tell when something ages, even if it does so very subtly. It reminds him how different time is for humans, and how they have such a short amount of it.

Today is Tamaki’s birthday, and he promised he’d come with a cake to celebrate together by noon, which is what they did each year since they met. 

Sougo takes his place on the branch of the tree, waiting for his friend’s arrival.

And waiting.

And waiting…

Night falls, and Tamaki hasn’t come yet. Sougo begins to worry, but not by much. He’ll probably be here the next day. So Sougo simply waits.

And waits again.

One night without any trace of Tamaki turns into two, three, a week. He hasn’t felt him set a foot into the forest grounds until now, and he begins to seriously worry.

He thinks fleetingly that Tamaki finally grew tired of him. Unsurprising, considering how human’s nature is. The thought pains him, but he dismisses it. _Tamaki isn’t like that,_ he tells himself.

So he waits one more night. 

When morning comes, he sets his mind to inquire about it. He can’t leave the forest, so he conveys his wish to one of the youkai birds and sends it on its way to investigate. 

When the bird returns and he takes a look into its mind, he feels devastated. 

_A fire erupted in one of the houses in the town around a week ago in the middle of the night. It took the life of two humans away, a male human youth and his mother._

Sougo has never felt such a violent wave of sadness wash over him until now. 

_Humans’ lives are such a fragile thing…_ He thinks, mourning the loss of his only friend, and the object of his deep affection. 

With the scar of loss making a nest of his heart, he carries on with his life as the world continues to move on. Many, many years pass by, and time changes a lot of things. However, Sougo remains in his place in the forest, unchanged, lonely, and sometimes regretful. 

Maybe he should’ve told him, maybe Tamaki would’ve reciprocated his feelings if he did. They could’ve stolen precious moments together, moments of pure love and affection. They could’ve used the time they had, no matter how little it was.

It’s too late now, and Sougo has to live with all the bleeding pain, yearning and regret.

When his last worshipper dies and his time comes, he knows, and he’s ready. Before he disappears, he whispers the only wish that he kept locked within his heart for a long time.

_I want to be with him again…_

He doesn’t expect it to be granted, but that doesn’t stop him from wishing anyway. He knows fate has its own way of running things, and he can only hope.

In the scenery of nothing but black that fills his eyes as he disappears, he sees one single red string glowing in the dark.

* * *

Sougo makes it back from the dream he had. Slowly, he cracks his eyes open and tries to make sense of his surroundings. He’s in his and Tamaki’s room in the guesthouse, the lights are on, and when he shoots a look at the window, he realizes it’s already night. 

He looks around again, and his sight falls on Tamaki, sitting on the floor by his bed, his sleeping face resting on his folded arms over the bed. When he raises his hand to rub his face, he sees a red string connected to his pinky finger, vibrant and glowing. He follows it with his eyes, and his heart nearly stops when he realizes the other end of it is tied to Tamaki’s finger.

When he blinks again, he doesn’t see it anymore. 

Sougo shifts to sit up on the bed, and it seems his movements have woken Tamaki up, because he stirs, then the younger shoots up suddenly. “Sou-chan!!” He exclaims, and Sougo feels bad for the overly worried look plastered on Tamaki’s face. “How are you feeling? Okay? Bad? If you’re feeling bad, tell me!”

“No, I’m okay, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo says, eyes fixed on Tamaki. 

He’s finally learned what all his weird dreams and the mysterious feeling of agitation was about. He is more than okay, even if he’s taken aback by the revelation. 

“You sure? You really really very sure?” 

“I’m very sure.” 

Then Tamaki sits on the bed next to him with an exhale. “Thank god… Sou-chan, you scared the shit out of me there!” Tamaki’s voice shakes, and that’s when Sougo notices his entire body is shaking. 

“Sorry…” Sougo murmurs, gripping the blanket over his lap tightly. 

“Why did you suddenly start acting weird? You suddenly started running then you fainted,” He exhales, swallowing back a sob. “I thought you exhausted yourself, and didn’t tell me again,” Tamaki’s eyes glisten with unshed tears. Sougo allows himself to reach out and cup his cheek with one hand, which Tamaki leans into easily as he takes his seat on the bed by Sougo. 

“I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun. I really am. I promise you, I’m okay. I’m not sick or tired,” Sougo wipes away the tear at the corner of Tamaki’s eye with his thumb. “Did you carry me all the way here? I’m sorry for troubling you, Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki gives him a long look, then at last, he blasts and pulls away from Sougo’s hand. “Sou-chan, you’re an idiot!! Why are you worried about troubling me? _You’re_ the one who passed out suddenly! You should worry about yourself!” More tears spill down Tamaki’s cheeks, and Sougo’s chest tightens with pain at the sight. 

“Tamaki-kun…” Sougo doesn’t know what to say, and Tamaki furiously wipes his tears away in his sleeve. Sougo opens his mouth to say something, but he decides against it and opens his arms invitingly for Tamaki. When he hugs him tightly, Sougo mumbles, “Thank you so much for worrying about me and taking care of me, Tamaki-kun.”

“Don’t you dare scare me like that again. I thought you died,” Tamaki says, his face buried in the crook of Sougo’s neck. “You didn’t overwork yourself again behind my back, did you?” When Sougo shakes his head at the question, Tamaki hums. 

They stay like that for a while, and Sougo uses that time to make up his mind and gather his courage. Before, he decided he’d keep his feelings locked. But now, he can’t anymore. Not with the knowledge he has, not with the feeling of deep loss, the suffocation of unspoken words and regrets from his past life that still linger in his chest. 

Taking a deep breath, he gently pulls away from Tamaki, feeling himself missing that warmth instantly. He will do this, he will tell Tamaki how he feels. “Tamaki-kun, I have something very important to tell you. I will say it, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable, or if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore after that, I will understand.” 

At his words, Tamaki’s face goes alarmed, his eyes turning cautious. Sougo too, feels his throat get dry, and his stomach tightens with fear and anticipation.

“W..what is it?” Tamaki asks, his tone an octave higher. 

“I…” Sougo breathes deeply. “Tamaki-kun. I’m in love with you,” There, he says it. He drops the bomb and closes his eyes, afraid of seeing the effect of them on Tamaki’s face. 

Several moments pass in nothing but the hammering of Sougo’s heart in his ears, and he inwardly panics, thinking that he maybe shouldn’t have confessed, that he was too impulsive, that he messed their friendship up. Before he even thinks about taking his words back and pretending this was a bad joke, Tamaki speaks up. “You… what?” He whispers, shocked and unbelieving. 

Too late now, he thinks, so he decides to go all the way. “As you heard it. I’m in love with you, Tamaki-kun,” Repeating the words brings a wave of heat to his cheeks and ears, he’s sure he’s blushing furiously now. He wishes he has the courage to open his eyes and see what expression Tamaki has on his face. 

“In love? As in, _love_ love? Romantic love?” 

When Sougo nods, Tamaki’s breath hitches, then Sougo decides to finally open his eyes, he can’t just keep them closed forever, can he? What meets him when he does is Tamaki's entire face on flames, biting at his own lip. “ _Sou-chan!_ ” He drawls and throws his arms around Sougo, hugging him tightly. Sougo blinks, entirely not expecting this reaction, but his hands move to Tamaki’s back nonetheless. “I was planning to confess first!!! Aya even helped me!!” Tamaki goes nearly incoherent. “I didn't expect to hear it first, now I don’t know what to say!!” 

When the words he said sink in, Sougo’s breath is caught in his throat, his grip on Tamaki’s shirt tightens. “Did you just say-”

“Yeah, I was planning to confess. Because I love you too! Now you did it first!!” 

“Uhm… sorry?” Sougo says lightly, uncertain whether he should laugh or cry. This is all he hoped for, and he feels his heart is going to crush under the weight of his happiness. 

“It’s okay,” Tamaki pulls away from him, and the brightest, most beautiful smile is there on his face. Sougo decides that Tamaki’s smile is his favorite sight in the world. 

“Will you be my bo-boyfriend?”  
  
“Please be my boyfriend, Tamaki-kun.”

Both of them say at the same time, their voices and words overlap. They stare at each other for seconds, then they giggle together, a faint “yes” makes its way through their incessant giggles. 

“Tamaki-kun. I want to kiss you,” Sougo says once their giggles subsides, feeling a surge of confidence and boldness. Never mind the blush that returned to his face.

Hearing his request, Tamaki’s eyes widens, then he splutters, then he finally nods. “Okay,” It’s breathy, and shy, but it’s equally wanting. 

When they lean in to kiss, they bump their noses together at first. Tamaki almost withdraws with embarrassment at the failed attempt, but Sougo’s hand cups the back of his neck and gently pulls him in closer until their lips slot together. 

It’s clumsy, and it’s inexperienced, but it’s enough to erase the world around them and narrows it down to only both of them. The kiss is too soft, too chaste, barely brushing of lips and shared breaths, but it sends gentle shivers down his spine, and it’s the best thing Sougo has ever felt so far. The heat and softness of Tamaki’s lips tell him that everything is fine, that his feelings are reciprocated, that he won’t be alone anymore. 

He loses himself to it, to the way it makes blissfulness course through his veins. To how lighthearted it makes him feel, easily erasing the feelings of loss and pain that stuck to Sougo’s heart from his vision of the past. He can say with confidence that those feelings now seem small compared to the happiness bubbling in his entire body.

When they finally part, they’re looking into each other’s eyes with merriment. Both of their faces are flushed, soft pants escape their slightly parted lips. And Sougo is grateful, he’s grateful for Tamaki’s existence on earth, grateful for the storm that locked them together, grateful for the fate that linked them to each other. 

A few minutes pass in silence before Sougo whisper-shouts, “Wait!” He pulls them both out of their haze. “What time is it?” 

Tamaki snatches his phone out of his pocket, “It’s 2 in the morning.” 

Sougo jumps out of the bed and onto his feet, making his way to a corner in the room. “Sou-chan?” Tamaki looks curiously at Sougo, who starts fumbling inside his suitcase. “I was planning to give you this at exactly midnight, but I’m obviously late. Sorry, Tamaki-kun!” He says as he takes out something that’s wrapped in bright blue gift wrap. 

Once Tamaki sees the item, his face lights up with excitement. “Happy birthday, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo says softly as he places his gift onto Tamaki’s hand. It’s something that’s the size of his palm, and Tamaki doesn’t waste any time unwrapping it.

When he sees the super limited edition of Ousama Purin mini plush, he jumps at Sougo. “Sou-chan!! How did you get this!!! It’s only available in crane games in Kyoto!” 

“Some acquaintance helped me get it,” Sougo says, patting Tamaki’s back. “Do you like it?”

“I do! I absolutely, very do!!! I was sad I wasn’t able to get it but you did for me. Sou-chan, you’re the best!!! The best of the best! I love you so much!” Sougo chuckles at his boyfriend’s excitement over the gift. He makes a mental note to thank Aya properly later for the suggestion. “Please keep your voice down, Tamaki-kun. There are people in the rooms next to ours,” He chastises, stern but gentle, to which Tamaki nods sheepishly. Then, Tamaki initiates another kiss that’s full of barely held back giggles.

Sougo can’t wait to live the kind of future both of them will have together. 

They hug again, and in Tamaki's warm arms, Sougo’s mind is filled with pleasant thoughts. He still has a long way to achieve what he wants, to make his dreams come true. His life isn’t complete yet, but Tamaki is here, and he slots perfectly in his world. One huge blessing he didn’t know he needed until now. The blessing of holding each other, of being with each other... It's too much, but it's perfect at the same time.

Sougo’s optimism for the future grows, a future where he sees what his music does to the world, with Tamaki by his side. 


End file.
